


Memories of The Big Leagues

by sufficientlyinteresting



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ohio Worms (Blaseball Team)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufficientlyinteresting/pseuds/sufficientlyinteresting
Summary: Patchwork's mind wanders over The Big Leagues and the team's Descent.
Kudos: 5





	Memories of The Big Leagues

The night was quiet, with only the slight rustle of wind through the cornfield as Patchwork looked up at the star-strewn sky above. He was looking for the Gateway - a foolish notion given how far away it was. But still, he looked. And he reflected.

‘At least we are not the Worms.’

It was a statement commonly enough heard around The Big Leagues. The Leagues were tough, and some teams had it better than others. But even amongst the hard done by...well, it could always be worse. ‘At least we are not the Worms.’

A team of misfits, drawn together from across creation and uncreation both. Labelled as worms, the lowliest creatures Upper Management could think of (or perhaps agree upon, Upper Management being as they were). Harried at every turn, in every way imaginable. Insulted with a Franchise, and against a place that wasn’t even Up There. ‘Corn and soy!’, they had said, sneering, feigning boredom at the very concept.

At the time those words, corn and soy, had been empty shells, devoid of any real meaning. But listening to the slight sounds of gently swaying stalks now, Patchwork couldn’t help but smile. Obviously Upper Management had no idea of the simple pleasures to be found in such a place.

And lucky that they did not, because the Franchise had been their ticket out. You cannot Descend if you do not have a Franchise, and woe to any that try. But by that insulting gesture, Upper Management had given them their opening.

It was Ephraim who had seen the other teams preparing to depart, loitering near the Gateway waiting for just such an event. The Worms hadn't known the other teams - they were from across the league - but that didn’t matter. Who and why had been irrelevant. The Gateway was going to open, and some teams were going to leave.

And when it did, the Worms were going too.


End file.
